The theft of golf bags and golf clubs left unattended by golfers at golf courses, country clubs, and the like has become a serious problem. Golfers frequently leave their golf bags, with their golf clubs therein, unattended while waiting for a tee off, during lunch breaks and so forth. It is therefore easy for a thief to unobtrusively remove a club from a golf bag or to walk off with the entire bag.
To reduce thefts of golf clubs from golf bags, others have provided security devices and systems exemplified in the following United States Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR TITLE ______________________________________ 4,042,918 Klitzman Apparatus Indicating An Absent Golf Club 4,489,314 Miller Golf Club Monitor 4,538,728 Lewis Golf Bag Security Device 4,863,019 Lewis et al. Golf Bag Lock 5,004,100 Smith Golf Club and Bag Security Device 5,028,909 Miller Golf Bag Alarm 5,041,815 Newton Golf Bag Security Alarm System ______________________________________
The systems and devices of these previously issued patents all have desirable features but have various limitations that have kept any of them from coming into common usage so that the problem of theft of golf clubs and golf bags persists.
It is therefore an objective of this disclosure to provide an improved security system for golf bags and golf clubs that will more effectively prevent theft while golf bags are left unattended.